Silhouettes
by MissLoufoque
Summary: " Il aurait reconnu sa silhouette même dans une pièce régnant dans l'obscurité." Une histoire de fantôme, mais pas dans le sens que vous croyez.


_Bonjour. Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS (écrite par bex-chan) traduit. Je suis tombée par hasard sur cette histoire et après l'avoir fini j'ai eu comme... un vrai coup de foudre, j'aimerais vous en dire plus mais je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire. Pour le **Rated M** je vous annonce tout de suite qu'il n'y aura aucune scène de sexe explicite, mais je pense que l'auteur original a choisit ce rating pour le type de langage. _

**~.~**

**Silhouettes**

**~.~**

Croisant ses bras sur son torse, Drago s'appuya contre le chambranle, arqua un sourcil blond et tordit sa bouche en un sourire amusé. Il l'observa en silence, fixant son corps tremblait et frissonnait alors que ses mains agrippaient fermement le rebord de la toilette en toussant. Elle eut à nouveau un haut-le-cœur et baissa la tête. La chaleur et l'odeur acide du vomi était à la limite du supportable, mais le tout mélangé à l'odeur de sa sueur était insoutenable. Quand elle eut fini de dégurgiter, elle dégagea les boucles de cheveux humides de son visage.

- Bonjour, dit-il sarcastiquement. On dirait que tu vas mieux.

Hermione broncha puis déglutit avec difficulté avant de lui jeter un regard remplit de haine.

- Va te faire foutre, Drago.

- Je pense que ta situation actuelle a été causée par le fait qu'on ait couché ensemble, sourit-il. Mais si tu as envie de...

- Malefoy !

Son expression s'adoucit. Quand elle utilisait son nom avec _ce _ton, il savait que c'était un avertissement, un avertissement disant qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter ou à répondre à ses remarques sarcastiques. Il se redressa correctement, s'accroupit à ses côtes et posa ses mains sur ses omoplates qu'il commença à masser.

- Tu vas mieux?, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Elle détourna son visage, honteuse. Ne fais pas ça, Granger, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois vomir.

- Je sais, mais je dois ressembler à une loque humaine et je ne veux pas que tu retiennes cette image de moi vomissant, pendant une semaine.

- J'ai une multitude d'images de toi dans ma tête, dit-il. Certaines d'entre elles sont des images de toi nu et je peux te dire qu'elles me sont très utiles lorsque je me branle.

Elle rit doucement et tira la chasse, un sourire reconnaissant sur ses lèvres.

- Merci de me faire rire.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? Du thé? De l'eau?

- Non, merci, refusa-t-elle en caressant son ventre légèrement gonflé. Cela doit être un garçon s'il me cause autant de problèmes.

Il sourit et l'aida à se relever.

- A quelle heure pars-tu?

- Dans environ une heure. Et j'ai déjà emballés mes affaires...

- Évidemment.

- J'ai juste besoin de prendre une douche et revérifiez que j'ai tous mes documents. Oh, et je dois envoyer un hibou à Ginny, mais je suppose que je pourrais ... »

- Respire, Granger, l'interrompit-il alors qu'il l'attrapait par les épaules. Va prendre ta douche ! Je m'occupe d'envoyer le hibou... et je préparerais le petit déjeuner.

Elle sourit de nouveau et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais il la repoussa avant qu'elle ait pu le faire.

- Qu' est-ce qu'...

- Tu as vraiment mauvaise haleine.

.

* * *

.

Fronçant les sourcils, il tapota son pouce contre sa tasse à café alors qu'Hermione, tenant un morceau de toast grillé entre ses dents, s'assurait pour la huitième qu'elle avait bien mis tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans son sac. Finalement, elle y renonça et déposa son sac sur la table, à côté de son assiette. Drago continuait de la regarder alors qu'elle se préparait à partir.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça !, dit-elle brisant ainsi le silence. Je pars seulement pour une semaine. Je me suis déjà absentée pendant une quinzaine de jours auparavant et tu ne boudais presque jamais.

- Je ne boude pas, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et tu n'étais pas enceinte non plus à cette époque-là.

Elle soupira, s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

- J'en suis à peine à mon troisième mois. Et le bébé fait presque la taille d'une pêche.

- D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas très joyeux de savoir que...

- Tu n'es jamais content quand je dois partir à l'étranger.

- Tu préfères que je sois énervé ?, ironisa-t-il. Et puis, pourquoi Potter n'a-t-il pas plutôt demandé à Weasley d'y aller?

- Pourrais-tu faire confiance à Ron pour gérer les négociations financières avec le ministère turc?

Il serra la mâchoire.

- Je ne ferais pas confiance à Weasley même pour peler une banane.

- C'est seulement pour une semaine, rassura-t-elle en caressant son dos de haut en bas. Ça ne sera probablement pas long. Si tout va bien, je serai de retour dans quelques jours. En plus, c'est pas comme si j'y allais seule, Neville sera avec moi.

- Est-ce censé me réconforter? Londubas est sûrement la seule personne qui pourrait battre Weasley à une course de pelage de banane.

- Oh, tais-toi !, gronda-t-elle sans conviction puis elle s'écarta pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Bon, il est temps pour moi d'y aller.

Il expira profondément et la suivit jusqu'à la cheminée. Elle ajusta correctement son vêtement de travail et se retourna pour l'enlacer. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille, comme il le faisait toujours, enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et planta un baiser sur son oreille.

- N'oublie pas de nourrir Pattenrond, dit-elle. Et laisse-le dormir sur le lit s'il le désire.

- Hum...je vais y réfléchir, se moqua-t-il.

Elle se détacha de l'étreinte et l'embrassa. Le baiser devint plus intense, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et entamèrent un langoureux ballet. Elle mit ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds tandis que Drago caressait ses courbes. Quelques secondes après, elle s'écarta.

- Je t'aime, ronronna-t-elle en le picorant de baiser entre chaque syllabe.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pas une seule fois. Mais il le lui montrait grâce à ses gestes.

- Je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle à contrecœur. On se voit dans une semaine, d'accord?

Il hocha la tête et posa la paume de sa main sur son ventre.

- A bientôt ma princesse, marmonna-t-il en déposant un dernier baiser sur le cou d'Hermione qui avait saisi une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette.

Elle lui sourit puis les flammes vertes surgirent autour d'elle, l'engloutirent et elle disparut.

.

* * *

.

- Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle je suis ici? Ou est-ce parce que tu apprécies ma compagnie ?

Drago roula des yeux.

- Vous êtes ici parce que je voudrais connaître votre avis sur une chose.

Il essaya de ne pas rouler des yeux une fois de plus. Sa mère scruta la chambre d'un air critique, lorgna les murs peints à moitié, le lit d'enfant à peine monté et la pile de boîtes empilé dans un coin, avec dégoût. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, le front plissé, et ramena son regard sur lui en soupirant d'ennui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par conseil, exactement ?

- Eh bien, étant donné que vous avez déjà eu un enfant, dit-il. Moi, soit dit en passant...

- Très drôle !

- Je pensais que vous sauriez peut-être comment décorer la chambre du bébé.

- En effet, je connais quelques astuces, commenta Narcissa, en regardant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Mais tu as dit qu'Hermione voulait quelques décorations...Moldus.

- Mère, si vous pouviez arrêter de grincer des dents chaque fois que vous dites ''Moldu''.

- Je n'ai pas grincé des dents !

- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton plus sévère. Et je tolérerais votre comportement si Hermione est au alentour, mais quand le bébé arrivera...

- Oh, honnêtement, Drago, interrompit-elle en arquant les sourcils. Tu sais bien que je suis excitée de la future venue de mon premier petit-fils ou petite-fille, jamais je ne...

- Oui, j'espère bien que vous l'êtes.

Il lui tourna le dos et repartit fouiller dans les cartons que la mère d'Hermione leur avait donné il y a quelques semaines. Il sortit un objet étrange d'une boîte et l'examina sous toutes ses formes, essayant de comprendre la nature de cet objet. Il entendit sa mère se lever de sa chaise pour venir se tenir à ses côtés.

- Tu sais, dit-elle doucement. Je suis très fière de toi et je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été agréable... envers Hermione.

Il renifla.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Mais j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle et je suis vraiment heureuse de vous voir fonder une famille.

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, cherchant toute trace d'insincérité, mais n'en trouva aucun.

- Bien, fit-il simplement. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons décidé de garder certaines traditions Malefoyenne. En fait, c'est une tradition venant des Black, mais nous avons convenu que le nom du bébé serait lié à l'astronomie.

- Vraiment? Elle semblait heureuse d'entendre cela.

- Oui, la suggestion vient de Granger.

Narcissa sourit.

- Veut-elle toujours faire cette tradition moldu? Attendre la naissance du bébé pour connaître son sexe?

- Oui. Il sourit d'un air taquin. Et bravo pour ne pas avoir grincé des dents.

- Crème, fit-elle simplement. Tu devrais peindre la chambre couleur crème. C'est une couleur simple qui n'a pas de genre spécifiques. Et puis, bien sûr, des ameublements verts. Je n'ai pas de problème avec le fait que le bébé soit un sang-mêlé, mais si le bébé n'est pas envoyé à Serpentard, ça va barder pour lui.

Drago sourit.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Et cette chose que tu as dans la main s'appelle un verrou de sécurité pour enfants. Il empêche les enfants d'ouvrir les placards ou tout simplement de sortir de la chambre. Tu vois, j'ai fait des recherches.

- Très fair-play, murmura-t-il, légèrement impressionné. Allez-vous rester et m'aider à peindre la chambre? J'aimerais le faire avant qu'elle ne revienne. Ce sera une surprise.

- Oui, je te donnerai un coup de main, accepta-t-elle. Quand rentrera-t-elle ?

- Dans cinq jours au plus tard, mais elle m'a dit serait peut-être de retour avant.

- Je suis surprise de voir que tu as accepté qu'elle fasse ce voyage en sachant qu'elle est enceinte.

Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

- Je n'étais pas d'accord au début mais c'est seulement pour quelques jours. Elle sera de retour avant, je le sais.

.

* * *

.

_Cinq jours plus tard._

Les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire desserrée, Drago cligna une fois des yeux, puis deux fois et une troisième fois, en regardant Potter.

- Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de dire ?

Harry soupira et redressa ses lunettes.

- Ils ont...euh ... ils ont disparu. Ils étaient censés voyager d'Antalya à Ankara. Ils devaient arriver à Ankara il y a deux jours, mais ... mais ils n'y sont pas.

Les mots refusaient de se former pendant les dix secondes suivantes. Mais quand tout devint clair dans sa tête, il murmura à voix basse :

- Où est-elle?

- On ne sait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tu ne sais pas ?, cracha-t-il. Putain ! Où est-elle, Potter?

- Nous ne savons pas, déclara plus clairement Harry. Mais nous ... euh ... nous pensons qu'ils ont été capturés par des vigiles politiques pour obtenir une rançon ou une négociation...

Drago eut l'impression de recevoir un sceau d'eau glacée en pleine figure.

- Capturé?

- Nous avons sous-estimé l'accueil qu'Hermione et Neville recevraient. Nous avons supposé qu'ils quitteraient la Turquie sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Mais c'était très médiatisé. J'oublie parfois que .. . qu'on est très célèbre.

- Viens-en au fait !

- Le ministère turc a ouvert une enquête, grimaça Harry. Ils... ils nous avaient averti à l'avance qu'on aurait sûrement des problèmes avec certains groupes anti-moldus...

- Quoi ?

- On n'avait pas pensé que ça serait un réel problème. Mais Hermione était au courant de tout cela, et elle ne voulait pas revenir sur sa décision...

- Tu as envoyé ma fiancée enceinte dans un pays avec des militants anti-moldus?, grogna-t-il, les poings serrés. Tu as envoyé ma célèbre fiancée née-moldu là-bas ?

- Beaucoup de pays ont encore des problèmes avec le sang...

- BORDEL, A QUOI PENSAIS-TU ?, cria-t-il, en bondissant de sa chaise. TU ES STUPIDE ET IDIOT !

- Malefoy, calme-toi. Nous avons envoyé des Aurors pour les secourir, et nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour...

- Fous le camp de ma maison!, ordonna-t-il. Casse-toi, MAINTENANT !

Harry massa l'arête de son nez avant de se remettre sur pied.

- Tu sais, murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus. C'est ma meilleure amie...

Drago parcourut la distance entre eux d'un pas rapide, bloqua Harry contre le mur et entoura la gorge de son ancien rival d'une main. Ils tremblaient tous les deux, Harry d'effroi et Drago de rage. Il approcha son visage d'Harry, enfonçant encore plus ses doigts dans son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente s'étouffer.

- Ne t'avise même pas de comparer, siffla Drago, d'une voix dangereusement calme. Hermione est ma fiancée. Ma fiancée. Née-moldu. Enceinte. Et tu oses me dire ça. C'est de ta faute. Hermione a disparu à cause de toi.

Il s'arrêta, et les mots suivants sortirent nerveusement.

- Sais-tu au moins si elle est vivante?

Drago semblait au bord du néant. La douleur physique qui lui vint à cette idée était rédhibitoire, dévastatrice, et maintenant il se sentait nauséeux. La gorge de Potter tremblait toujours sous ses doigts, mais il ne relâcha pas son emprise pour autant. Honnêtement, il se croyait même capable de tuer Potter à cet instant.

- Elle ... elle a disparu, bégaya Harry. Nous ne savons rien pour l'instant. Mais nous espérons que...

- Espérer ?, ricana-t-il. TU ESPERES ? Mais tu espères quoi ? Tu espères que tout se passera bien ? Tu espères qu'Hermione passe le pas de la porte d'entrée?

Ses dents serrées rugissaient de fureur et il respirait bruyamment. Il relâcha violemment son emprise et jeta Potter sur le côté. Il envisageait d'envoyer un coup de pied dans le flanc de Potter, mais quand il vit des larmes glissaient lentement le long de ses joues, il se sentit vaciller. Non pas que les larmes de Potter lui faisaient ressentir toute sorte d'empathie, mais il se demandait s'il devait lui aussi pleurer et ressentir du chagrin. Mais à présent, tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de la colère, de la rage.

- Je suis aussi inquiet que toi, marmonna Harry, se remettant maladroitement sur ses pieds. Je suis ... terrifié. Je l'aime. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi.

- C'est de ta faute! Ça l'est toujours! Tous ceux que tu aimes, Potter, finissent toujours par...

- Ne finit pas ta phrase! Je t'interdis de dire ça !, hurla-t-il, désespéré. Elle n'est peut-être pas...j'en sais rien merde. Malefoy, je suis désolé.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi !, menaça-t-il. Je jure devant Merlin, que si tu t'avances encore vers moi, je te tue. J'en suis parfaitement capable.

- Je suis vraiment désolé...et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour...

- Hermione et mon bébé, murmura-t-il à lui-même, avant d'envoyer un regard emplit de haine à Potter. Disparu, à cause de toi.

- Malefoy, s'il te plait...

- Va-t-en!, souffla-t-il. Il lui tourna le dos et posa ses mains sur la table, essayant de se stabiliser. Il pouvait le sentir, tout l'appui et le contrôle suinter hors de lui, comme de la sueur. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Je ne me répéterais pas, Potter. Sort d'ici maintenant, sinon je...

- Malefoy...

- LAISSE-MOI SEULE, BORDEL DE MERDE !

Il ferma les yeux, serrant le bord de la table pour ne pas saisir la gorge de Potter à nouveau. Son cœur battant à cent à l'heure résonnait dans ses oreilles. Puis, il entendit Potter se déplacer, disparaître de la pièce et refermer la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Furieux, il sentit son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, comme de l'eau bouillante, et chaque partie de son corps le brûlait, le démangeait. Et ça s'amplifiait, le menant à une explosion, une éruption de colère, et il commença avec la table.

Il la retourna avec son contenu, entendant les trois cadres et le vase préféré d'Hermione se briser. Il saisit sa prochaine cible, une commode, et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce, renversant tous les livres d'Hermione sur le plancher, en un bruit sourd. Puis il fit tomber une grande étagère avec tous ses ornements. Ensuite, ce fut au tour du miroir. Il attrapa la chaise la plus proche de lui et la lança sur le miroir antique qu'Hermione avait acheté le premier jour qu'ils avaient emménagé. Il observa la glace exploser projetant des éclats étincelants sur le sol, tel de la neige.

Il aurait pu continuer pendant des heures, retourner toutes les pièces voire peut-être même toute la maison, mais il sentit soudainement ses jambes faiblirent, comme si elles étaient cassées. Il s'effondra sur le sol. Il essaya de se relever en s'aidant du mur, mais il chuta à nouveau, la respiration bruyante et tremblante. Merde ! Il avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait céder, comme si ses poumons rétrécissaient. De la sueur ruisselait sur ses tempes, finissant sa course à même le plancher.

Il se redressa lentement et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Il vit, sur le plancher, une photo encadrée d'Hermione, Potter et Weasley. Il n'était pas cassé mais le désir de le faire pour finir comme le reste de la chambre le tentait, ,mais soudain, un bruit le prit au dépourvu.

C'était un miaulement de chat et quand il baissa les yeux, l'animal de compagnie d'Hermione grimpa sur ses genoux, miaulant de détresse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne chassa pas Pattenrond. Il laissa le chat s'installer entre ses jambes alors que sa respiration revenait à la normale puis il se mit à le caresser distraitement jusqu'à ce qu'il ronronne, à moitié endormi.

Toute la colère ardente qui s'était emparée de lui disparut. Il se sentait vide. Engourdi. C'était comme si son corps ne lui répondait plus et l'épuisement était si écrasante que ses paupières commencèrent à s'affaisser.

Pourtant il résista et avisa du regard le salon désordonné, les cadres brisés dans le couloir et la lumière qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres. Et alors qu'il clignait des yeux, essayant de rester éveillé, il vit une silhouette à travers la lumière.

Chaque fois qu'il rouvrait ses yeux, la forme semblait devenir plus concrète, comme si elle se rapprochait, et c'était Hermione. Sans aucun doute, c'était bien elle.

Il aurait reconnu sa silhouette même si la pièce était sombre.

Son cerveau était si faible et fatigué qu'il était près à s'endormir. La silhouette s'accroupit au moment où il fermait définitivement les yeux.

.

* * *

.

_Drago._

Rêve. C'était un rêve.

_Drago, réveille-toi. _

Il ne voulait pas. Il pouvait sentir Pattenrond sur ses genoux et à côté de lui se trouvait un petit tas de verre fracassés, deux choses lui rappelant cruellement ce que Potter lui avait dit. Deux choses qui lui rappelaient cruellement qu'elle avait disparu, donc ça ne pouvait pas être sa voix.

_Drago, la porte._

Il entrouvrit les yeux, et elle était là. Debout dans le coin. Elle le regardait avec des yeux inquiets. Il ne pouvait pas bouger mais il continua de la regarder, confus.

_Bang, bang, bang! _

Le bruit le fit sursauter et il ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Il les rouvrit rapidement, regardant à nouveau la place qu'elle occupait quelques secondes plus tôt, mais il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien.

Il se frotta le visage, qu'il sentit humide à cause de la sueur qui dégoulinait sur ses tempes, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Il se sentit tout d'un coup nauséeux. Puis il dégagea Pattenrond de ses genoux pour se relever mais il trébucha et se rattrapa avec ses mains. Appuyant son poids contre le mur, il réussit à se mettre debout malgré le fait que sa tête lui tournait.

_Bang, bang, bang! _

Il grimaça. On aurait dit qu'il avait la gueule de bois ou qu'il avait attrapé la grippe et le bruit résonnait dans son crâne, intensifiant son mal de tête déjà palpitant. Se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée dans un état hagard, il l'ouvrit mais ne vit que des flashs.

Le soleil s'abattit d'abord sur ses yeux, puis des flashs d'appareil photo l'aveuglèrent; il y avait au moins une dizaine de personnes qui le mitraillaient de photo, mais les voix qu'il entendait étaient beaucoup plus douloureuses.

- QUEL EST VOTRE ETAT D'ESPRIT EN CE MOMENT?

- MONSIEUR MALEFOY, COMMENT VOUS SENTEZ-VOUS A PROPOS DE LA DISPARITION DE VOTRE FIANCEE ?

- QUE PENSEZ-VOUS DES RUMEURS SELON LESQUELLES LES RAVISSEURS EXIGENT UNE RANÇON ?

- CONFIRMEZ-VOUS LES RUMEURS QUI DISENT QU'HERMIONE GRANGER EST ENCEINTE ?

Il leur claqua la porte au nez et se laissa retomber sur le sol, couvrant ses oreilles avec ses mains pour essayer de refouler tous ces bruits qui le tiraillaient. C'était trop bruyant pour lui. Il avait l'impression que leurs voix étaient dans sa tête, raisonnant et criant, mais il serra les dents, essayant de les chasser.

- Sortez de ma tête, bande de connard !, siffla-il.

- Ils font juste leur boulot, Drago, ne le prends pas personnellement.

Il haleta et redressa rapidement sa tête. C'était elle. Il connaissait sa voix mieux que la sienne, et ses yeux la cherchèrent. La nausée le reprit de nouveau et il réussit à se rendre aux toilettes au moment où il eut à nouveau un haut-le-cœur, rejetant la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge. Sa frange humide de sueur pendaient devant ses yeux alors qu'une nouvelle vague de nausée le fit vomir une seconde fois.

Tremblant, il usa de toute son énergie pour se lever, se diriger vers l'évier et ouvrir le robinet. Il se courba et aspergea son visage d'eau, refroidissant ses joues brûlantes. Agrippant les bords de l'évier, il leva les yeux vers le miroir et aurait probablement reculé d'effarement face à son reflet s'il n'était pas si engourdi. Il était plus pâle qu'à son habitude, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et ses lèvres étaient gercées.

Ce que Potter lui avait annoncé ne datait que d'hier ? Il ressemblait à quelqu'un s'étant fait poignarder pendant des jours et ensuite, laissé pour mort. Il baissa ses yeux et regarda fixement ses doigts blancs.

- Tout va bien se passer, dit-elle. Tu dois vraiment manger quelque chose, Drago.

Il releva brusquement sa tête. Elle était là, dans le miroir, ses yeux inquiets rencontrant le reflet de ses yeux à lui.

Il se retourna si vite qu'il en perdit son équilibre et son corps tomba bruyamment sur le carrelage. Il gémit, mais ne fit aucune tentative pour se relever, et fit parcourir son regard partout dans la pièce à la recherche d'une preuve qui pourrait indiquer qu'elle avait vraiment réapparut.

.

* * *

.

Frissonnant, il se réveilla en se demandant s'il avait encore passé une journée à dormir où s'il s'était assoupi pendant quelques heures, puis il décida finalement qu'il s'en fichait. A vrai dire, le temps était devenu pour lui la dernière de ses préoccupations.

Il se débattit avec ses pieds, grognant sous l'effort, et sans vraiment savoir comment, ses pas le menèrent vers sa chambre. Leur chambre. Il alluma la lumière et fronça les sourcils à la vue du lit défait. Elle le disputait toujours à ce sujet et il aurait pu en profiter puisqu'elle n'était pas là, mais il refusa de le faire. Question de principe. Cependant, une envie irrésistible de faire leur lit se présenta quand même à lui.

Les mains tremblantes, il arrangea les coins du matelas, rabattit la couverture sur le lit et ajusta les oreillers. Il recula et examina le tout. Insatisfait, il le refit encore, encore, et encore, et à chaque fois il devenait de plus en plus frustré puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à le faire comme il se doit. Il ne ressemblait pas au lit qu'Hermione faisait d'habitude. Après sa huitième tentative, il jura et attrapa les couvertures, les jeta sur le côté. Les oreillers et le drap subirent le même sort. Il avait une envie subite de tout détruire, de mettre le désordre.

Haletant et luisant de sueur, il s'effondra sur le sol, à côté du lit dénudé, les yeux fermés de crispation.

- Honnêtement, je sais que tu détestais faire le lit, mais pas à ce point-là.

Il s'assit confortablement et ouvrit doucement ses paupières. Elle était là. Elle était vraiment là. Debout dans un coin sombre de la chambre. Elle avait l'air si réel, si parfaite alors que lui ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement. Il refusa de détourner le regard et fit de son mieux pour ne pas cligner des yeux, craignant de la voir disparaître comme elle le faisait généralement.

Sa bouche se courba en un sourire triste, et c'est alors qu'il comprit.

Il paniqua, sa respiration se fit plus saccadé et ses muscles se crispèrent si fort qu'on aurait dit de la pierre au touché.

- Merde, merde, merde, merde, jura-t-il, en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Putain, non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas... »

- Drago !, dit-elle. Oui, c'était définitivement sa voix. Tout va bien.

- Comment veux-tu que tout aille bien ?, cria-t-il. Si tu es là, cela veut dire qu'elle est morte! Si tu es là...

- Je ne suis pas un fantôme. Regarde-moi, je n'en suis pas une. Et tu sais que je n'aurais pas choisi cette option.

Ses lèvres frémissaient. Il la dévisagea et pensa au fantôme qu'il avait vu. Lumineuse mais en même temps translucide. Elle semblait réelle, simple et magnifique, et il devint si confus qu'il en resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

- Tu n'es pas Hermione, dit-il, sûr de lui, résistant instinctivement au moindre espoir. Les journalistes sont dehors et Potter...

- Non, je ne suis pas moi. Enfin, pas vraiment.

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

- Putain, je commence à devenir complètement fou.

- Non, soupirait-elle. Tu n'es pas fou. Beaucoup de gens le font.

- Beaucoup de gens font quoi ?

- Ils voient les personnes qui leur manquent. Rappelle-toi, je t'avais dit qu'Harry voyait parfois le fantôme de Sirius et Dumbledore, et George avait aussi aperçu celui de Fred...

- Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?, marmonna-t-il en commençant à se frapper le front avec la paume de sa main. Sors de ma tête! Va-t'en, va-t'en!

Un long silence suivit et elle disparut une fois de plus quand il regarda vers le coin où elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

.

* * *

.

Le gargouillement de son estomac vide le réveilla et quand ses paupières s'ouvrirent, il la vit toujours dans le même coin. Il éclata de rire, un rire désespéré qui pourrait presque être considéré comme des sanglots, puis il empoigna ses cheveux et les tira.

- Je pète les plombs.

- Tu n'es pas fou, Drago, rassura-t-elle. Non, tu ne l'es pas.

- Les fous voient et entendent des choses qui n'existent pas, répondit-il froidement. Putain, je suis cinglé !

- Drago...

- Et les gens fous parlent à des hallucinations, comme moi à ce moment même.

Il la regarda avec précision et réalisa à quel point elle était belle. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en une queue de cheval, dont quelques mèches bouclées tombant autour de son visage. Elle portait ce pull-over qu'elle aimait tant, celui qu'elle appelait habituellement son '' pull-over douillet'', son jean du dimanche arborant une large déchirure au-dessus de son genou droit et ses pieds étaient confortablement installés dans des chaussettes, car elle disait toujours que ça lui tenait chaud.

Elle était éblouissante, fraîche et naturelle comme ces jours languissants où ils ne travaillaient pas et passer des heures à ne rien faire, se contentant d'apprécier la compagnie de l'autre.

Son estomac gargouilla à nouveau.

- Tu dois manger quelque chose, Drago.

- Tu n'es pas ici, murmura-t-il, en regardant ses genoux. C'est malsain. Si je t'ignore, tu finiras par partir.

- Je suis ici parce que ton esprit te dit que tu as besoin de moi, dit-elle vivement. Comme un réconfort...

- Un réconfort?, siffla-t-il. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être réconforté? Hein? Je suis juste fou, c'est aussi simple que ça!

- Tu _n'es_ pas fou!

- Pourtant, tout indique que c'est le cas.

_Bang, bang, bang! _

- Putain de porte de merde !, rugit-il, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi ne me laissent-ils pas tranquille?

- Drago?, appela une voix provenant de l'extérieur. La voix de Blaise. Drago, tu es là?

- Par Merlin, pesta-il, en reportant son regard dans le coin. Il cligna des yeux et soudain elle apparaissait plus proche de lui et ça le fit sursauter. Putain de merde.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de surveiller ton langage ?, réprimanda-t-elle.

Il comptait lui dire qu'elle avait commencé à le réprimander quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte et que maintenant il ne savait pas s'il allait la revoir elle et son bébé, et que ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Parce que parfois, les gens ressentaient le besoin de jurer. Parfois interpréter la colère à travers une insulte était libérateur, et tout ce que Drago voulait faire, c'était de jurer à n'en plus finir. Voilà ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais une autre série de coups contre la porte le coupa dans sa lancée.

_Bang, bang, bang!_

_- Drago, je sais que tu es là !_

_- Tu devrais lui répondre, dit Hermione. Sinon il va continuer de taper contre la porte et si tu ne lui ouvres pas, il serait capable de la fracasser._

_- Je ne veux pas le voir, lui dit-il, comme si c'était réellement elle. Je ne veux voir personne._

- Fais-lui au moins savoir que tu vas bien. Il est probablement inquiet...

- Je n'ai pas besoin que des foutus personnes soient inquiets pour moi...

___Malefoy._

_Elle l'avait prononcé avec ce ____ton, __ce qui le déstabilisa. C'était tellement familier, tellement elle. Il finit par se ressaisir et se leva avec difficulté. Elle avait encore disparu quand il leva la tête, mais en marchant le long du couloir et descendant les escaliers, il pouvait sentir ce froid, cette sensation troublante qui l'éraflait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme s'il était suivi, mais il refusa de jeter un regard derrière lui pour vérifier. _

_Bang, bang, bang! _

- Drago, réponds-moi, bordel!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Blaise?, fit-il quand il fut près de la porte.

- Je venais voir comment va.

- Je vais bien. Tire-toi maintenant.

Il y eut une longue pause.

- Drago, mon vieux, laisse-moi entrer. On est tous inquiets pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais parfaitement bien, cracha-t-il, les dents serrées. Casse-toi !

- Drago, dit Hermione quelque part derrière lui, mais il ne se retourna pas pour regarder. Laisse-le entrer.

- Drago, fais-moi entrer ou je défonce cette foutu porte !

Il entendit Hermione rire doucement à son oreille et elle murmura: « Je te l'avais bien dit. » Il ferma les yeux, essayant désespérément de garder la tête haute, même si c'était inutile de s'imaginer des choses si vivement. Mais visiblement, son esprit en avait décidé autrement.

- Drago!, cria Blaise, brisant sa transe. Je te donne dix secondes avant de...

- Es-tu seul?, demanda-t-il. Y a t-il des journalistes?

- Je me suis débarrassé d'eux. Il n'y a que moi.

Poussant un long soupir, il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit à peine, laissant une petite fente. Il lança un regard furieux à Blaise mais plissa les yeux face à la lumière vive du soleil.

- Content de voir que je suis vivant? Ou peut-être veux-tu aussi vérifier mon pouls ?

Blaise se balança nerveusement.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Non.

- Je veux juste...

- J'ai dit non, Blaise !

- Drago, tu ressembles à un cadavre, lâcha-t-il précipitamment d'une voix pressante et anxieuse. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu manges correctement... Je sais que tu es très têtu, mais laisse-moi t'aider pour cette fois. Tu es mon meilleur ami...

- Je ne peux pas, dit Drago en baissant la tête, sa frange cachant ses yeux. Je ne peux vraiment pas. Je n'arriverais pas à... m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre tout en sachant que ce n'est pas elle...et je sais combien ça paraît bizarre, mais je... je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

Les yeux de Drago se focalisèrent sur la baguette de Blaise, qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main comme s'il envisageait de l'utiliser, et Drago se prépara, s'attendant à ce que Blaise utilise la manière forte pour entrer dans la maison. Mais ses doigts finirent par se desserrer autour du bout de bois, et quand Drago leva les yeux, il trouva un Blaise déchiré et maussade, soupirant silencieusement.

- Très bien, abandonna Blaise. Si jamais tu es prêt à te confier, tu sais où me trouver. Il se retourna pour partir, mais il se stoppa et croisa son regard bleu-gris. Drago, je suis sincèrement désolé.

Drago essaya de se rappeler un moment où lui et son ami le plus proche eurent une conversation comme celle-ci, si sérieuse et si ouverte, comme deux foutus Poufsouffle. Ils avaient tous les deux eu beaucoup de mal à discuter d'un sujet qui ne leur rappelait pas leur jeunesse difficile, et la seule discussion la plus profondément intime qu'ils aient eu fut celle quand Lucius mourut, deux ans après la guerre. Blaise avait placé une main sur son épaule et lui avait dit « Sois un homme ». Alors Drago hocha simplement la tête, se sentant ni apaisé ni dégoûté par la tentative de Blaise pour le rassurer, mais plutôt indifférent et insensible. Il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte quand Pattenrond passa agilement entre la petite fente et s'installa dans les pieds de Blaise.

- Prends-le avec toi. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper pour l'instant, il me rappelle trop Hermione...

- Je prendrais soin de lui.

- Et dit aux autres que je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, surtout à ma mère, ordonna-t-il, puis il claqua brusquement la porte, se piégeant à nouveau à l'intérieur, sans l'ombre d'un rayon de soleil. Il avait parcouru la moitié du couloir quand ses genoux cédèrent et il tomba. Il réussit à se traîner jusqu'à un mur et reposa son dos contre celle-ci. Il soupira longuement et fit courir son regard sur la scène de combat qu'il avait crée lui-même après que Potter l'ait quitté. La table et les chaises étaient renversées, les cadres photos brisés et éparpillés partout dans la pièce.

- Vraiment, Drago, dit Hermione. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas sursauté. Je sais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour refaire le salon, mais tu y es allé un peu fort.

Il se sentait encore malade, et eut des haut-le-cœur à quelques reprises, mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir de son estomac. Elle s'attardait toujours dans le même coin, mais elle avait changé de pull-over. Maintenant, elle portait le jaune fluo avec un grand H en lettre rouge que la mère Weasley lui avait tricoté pour Noël il y a trois ans, et il se moquait sans cesse d'elle quand elle le portait.

- Drago, commença-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Parle-moi, je t'aiderais.

- Comment parler à une hallucination m'aiderait à aller mieux? »

- Ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer.

Il secoua la tête et se pencha en avant, posant son front contre ses genoux et croisant les bras autour de ses jambes, essayant de s'éloigner un peu d'elle. Ou de son fantôme. Ou peut importe ce qu'elle était. Même avec les yeux fermés, il pouvait sentir son regard. Sa respiration.

.

* * *

.

Il estima qu'il était assit dans cette position depuis plusieurs heures.

Sa colonne vertébrale lui faisait mal et ses membres le picotaient comme si on s'était amusé à lui planter des aiguilles sur sa peau, et en relevant lentement la tête, son cou craqua. Elle était toujours là, attendant impatiemment avec ce même sourire triste, et un étrange sentiment de soumission le submergea.

- Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ?, demanda-t-il . Après la guerre, je veux dire. Dans le Londres Moldu.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Tu m'es rentré dedans au Covent Garden et tu as fait tomber tous mes livres.

Il aurait pu sourire s'il en avait eu l'énergie.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je l'avais fait exprès. J'adorais te faire sortir de tes gongs.

- Charmant.

- Mais si je l'ai fait c'est parce que je voulais te parler, avoua-t-il. Je t'avais vu plus tôt dans la journée au Marble Arch et je... je voulais juste te parler. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Quand je t'ai proposé de boire un café pour rattraper mon « accident », je pensais que tu allais encore me gifler.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Et tu avais aussi renversé du café sur mon livre préféré.

- Ouais, celui-là était vraiment un accident. Il inspira un bon coup et fixa le sol. Tu portais cette robe. Celui avec des oiseaux.

- Hirondelle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle portait la robe. Une jolie robe d'été bleu avec des hirondelles blanches. Il déglutit par la suite.

- Oui, c'est exactement celle-là, marmonna-t-il. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit non plus, mais tu étais très belle.

Son visage s'adoucit, mais elle ne répondit pas et soudain, Drago réalisa quelque chose qui lui provoqua une douleur à la poitrine.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu étais belle, n'est-ce pas ?, interrogea-t-il, à contrecœur. Je me rappelle t'avoir dit que tu étais sexy et que tu avais de jolies formes mais jamais que tu étais magnifique ?

Des rides d'incertitude apparurent et sa vision d'elle semblait vaciller, comme une mémoire défectueuse dans une Pensine.

- Je...je sais simplement ce que tu sais. Je suis le reflet de tes propres souvenirs et de tes perceptions vis a vis de moi...

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, n'est pas ? Je sais que je ne l'ai jamais fait.

- Drago, je le savais...

- Comment pouvais-tu le savoir si je ne te l'ai jamais dit en face ?, s'énerva-t-il. Pas une seule fois, putain! Et pourtant tu l'es ! Tu es éblouissante! Et je le _pensais_ tous les jours, mais je ne t'en ai jamais fait la remarque !

En un clin d'œil, elle se déplaça et se retrouva accroupie à ses côtés. Il n'osait pas tendre sa main vers elle. Cette pensée le terrifia, et l'image de ses doigts passant à travers elle, comme de la vapeur, serait beaucoup trop dur pour lui, mais toucher sa peau de ses doigts serait bien pire. Trois fois pire.

- Drago, soupira Hermione. Tu ne peux pas te faire ça. Tu vas t'autodétruire. C'est... dangereux.

Le sanglot qui menaçait de sortir agissait comme si un couteau lui découpait l'intérieur de sa trachée, et il s'étrangla avec un autre sanglot, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis cette fois dans les toilettes en sixième année, pas même lors du décès de son père, et c'était presque comme si son corps ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette pression qui l'entourait. Il avait l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Son corps entier tremblait et se crispait. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, ne voulant pas que cette hallucination soit témoin de son effondrement. Il pleurnicha et sanglota dans ses paumes, comme un petit enfant perdu.

- Je..je ne sais pas quoi faire, bégaya-t-il. Je...

- Chut, tout va bien, l'apaisa-t-elle. Dors, Drago.

.

* * *

.

Quand Drago se réveilla, elle était toujours là, accroupit à côté de lui, en le regardant. Cette fois-ci, il ne fut ni surpris ni inquiet. Il se mit debout et se dirigea dans la salle de bain privée qui se trouvait dans leur chambre et s'inspecta dans le miroir. Il avait les yeux injectés de sang, une barbe de quelques jours qui commençait à pousser sur son menton, les joues humides, les lèvres sèches, mais son reflet pitoyable l'importait peu. Il se frotta grossièrement les yeux avec le dos de ses mains, dégoûté de lui-même.

- Ne fais pas ça, dit Hermione derrière lui. Si tu peux me regarder quand je suis malade, alors je peux te regarder pleurer.

Ouvrant le robinet, il fit couler de l'eau dans le creux de ses mains et s'aspergea le visage.

- Combien de temps comptes-tu me hanter?

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-elle. Je suppose... que je resterais aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi.

- J'aurais _toujours_ besoin de toi.

Le désespoir s'entendait dans sa voix et quand il leva les yeux, elle était dans le miroir, toute compatissante et inquiète. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait, mais un soudain excès de rage s'empara de lui et il balança son poing dans le miroir, le verre entailla ses doigts avant de se briser, faisant tomber les milliers de petits fragments dans le lavabo.

- J'aimais ce miroir, dit Hermione.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu saignes, Drago.

Il se tourna lentement vers elle et serra son poing, déversant encore plus de sang le long de ses doigts.

- Comment puis-je savoir si tu ne saignes pas autre part ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre. Ce geste retint son attention parce qu'elle se mordillait toujours les lèvres. Toujours. Et encore, il fut terrassé par la précision qu'avait cette hallucination. Secouant la tête, il passa à côté d'elle, essayant de faire de son mieux pour ne pas la regarder, et rentra dans sa chambre, laissant des traînées de sang sur son chemin. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, toujours incapable de s'approcher de leur lit, et analysa passivement sa main endommagée. Deux entailles profondes, des doigts presque disséqué, le tout recouvert par des quinzaines de petites coupures.

- Je me souviens t'avoir détesté à cause de cette...chose, marmonna-t-il, en regardant la chute d'une goutte de sang le long de son doigt. Et puis je me souviens le jour où je ne t'ai plus haït, c'est lorsque tu étais allongée dans le salon du Manoir Malefoy et que Bellatrix te torturait...

- Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour ne plus jamais reparler de cette événement...

- Alors, ce n'est pas vraiment toi, n'est-ce pas?, cria-t-il. Bordel de merde...je ne peux même pas parler de ce que je veux !

Elle soupira et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- D'accord, je t'écoute.

Il frotta le sang entre son pouce et son index, les yeux fixés sur elle.

- J'ai littéralement expérimenté toute la gamme d'émotion avec toi, dit-il, d'une voix calme. La haine, le dégoût, le regret, l'intrigue, le désir...

- L'amour, acheva-t-elle.

Il baissa la tête.

- Ça non plus je ne te l'ai jamais dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Drago, je le savais.

- Arrête de dire ça, putain !, cracha-t-il. T'aimer était la seule chose qui m'a sauvé d'être une cause complète perdu et je ne l'ai même pas fait correctement! Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit! Jamais!

Il cligna des yeux et elle fut encore plus proche. Elle était assise en face de lui, les jambes croisées et elle portait maintenant une tenue différente : un vieux sweat bleu. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant la moindre trace de quelque chose d'anormale, mais c'était vraiment les siens, grand et brun, toujours brillant et expressif. Un éclat de lumière lui fit plisser les yeux et tomba sur sa bague de fiançailles. Un simple diamant dans un simple anneau, il savait qu'elle ne porterait jamais quelque chose de trop tape-à-l'oeil et il ne put se rappeler si elle -ou plutôt une image d'elle- l'avait porté tout le temps.

- T'ai-je raconté le jour où j'ai su que je t'aimais?, murmura-t'il. Je crois que nous étions ensemble depuis environ dix mois. Je ne sais plus... c'est toujours toi qui te souviens des dates, mais c'était le jour où...

- Mon père est mort.

Il opina de la tête.

- Tu avais pleuré pendant trois jours non-stop. Et j'avais même pensé que tu étais toujours aussi magnifique...même avec la morve et les larmes sur ton visage et les cheveux gras. Tu allais vraiment mal, tu ne parlais pas et tu n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, mais je voulais juste être avec toi. Il fit une pause, et quand il releva la tête, il vit des petites larmes nichées entre ses cils. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que je t'aimais.

Elle sourit timidement, et encore, Drago se demanda ce qui se passerait s'il la touchait, s'il lui caressait les joues ou s'il enroulait une de ses boucles autour de son index.

- C'était aussi la première fois que j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas ... parfaite, poursuivit-il. Au début, tu étais la Granger organisée, terre à terre, trop intelligente pour ton propre bien, et puis soudain, tu es devenue Hermione. Tu étais fragile et perdue, et je sais que cela peut paraître complètement con, mais j'aurais voulu te voir tomber en morceaux si j'avais su que tu étais si... réel. Il rit sèchement. C'est assez ironique, hein? De parler de réalité alors que tu n'es que le fruit de mon imagination désespéré.

- Drago, soupirait-elle. Essaye de garder un peu d'espoir...

- Les gens comme moi n'ont aucune espérance.

- Eh bien .. essaye juste d'être optimiste.

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Sans toi, je suis ... mauvais. Je suis juste mauvais.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Drago, tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne.

- Et je ne suis pas une bonne personne!, hurla-t-il.. Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de bien bien! Et tu l'as fait convenablement !

- Qu'ai-je fais de convenable ?

- Mais tout! Ma vie! Mon existante...enfin, tout ce que tu veux ! Il serra les dents et baissa d'un ton. Tu as dissipé toute ma culpabilité. Tu as...en quelque sorte rempli l'énorme trou que j'avais à l'intérieur de moi après cette foutu guerre!

Il respirait péniblement, haletant presque, et tremblait alors que de la sueur lui chatouillait le front et ses lèvres supérieures. Inspirant et expirant profondément en ignorant le goût du vomi dans sa bouche, il essaya de se reprendre, mais des frissons parcoururent son corps et la fraîcheur de l'air l'enveloppa comme un cercueil fait entièrement fait la glace. Pendant une seconde, le fantôme e'Hermione avait l'air brouillé, mais il se mit à penser que la chambre devait l'être aussi. Peut-être qu'il avait de la sueur dans les yeux, ou des larmes, ou peut-être était-il trop épuisé pour se concentrer. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et commença à s'hyperventiler.

- Drago, respire, dit-elle d'une voix douche, ce qui le calma radicalement. Tout se passera bien.

- Chaque seconde que je passe sans toi, j'ai l'impression que tous mes anciens défauts prennent possession de moi... la culpabilité, la haine, l'obscurité et tout le reste, murmura-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Je ne m'aime pas sans toi.

- Drago...

- Tu ne comprends pas. Si les rôles avaient été inversé, tu aurais des personnes de confiance vers qui te tourner, pour garder un certain équilibre. Potter, les Weasley, Lovegood,...

- Tu as Blaise et ta mère.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je suis vraiment moi-même, dit-il d'un air abattu. Toi tu as des repères pour te guider. Et tu es mon seul repère. Tu es le guide à qui je ferais confiance pour me guider. Ses yeux le brûlaient, alors il les ferma et baissa la tête. Par merlin, tu me manques tellement.

- Tu me manques aussi, chuchota-t-elle, et quand il leva les yeux, elle pleurait. S'il te plaît, arrêtes de parler comme si j'étais déjà morte. S'il te plaît, contente-toi juste d'essayer.

- Que se passerait-il si je te touche?

Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il savait qu'en faisant ce geste il le regretterait plus tard, mais il tendit quand même sa main tremblante vers elle. Plaçant soigneusement ses doigts contre sa joue, il ne ressentit rien au début, mais ensuite, il put sentir une légère pression et se concentra dessus. Puis, un froid statique bourdonna entre ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il se révèle être chaud et doux. Sa peau contre la sienne semblait si réel, si réel qu'il pouvait sentir l'humidité de ses larmes, alors son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

- Merde, dit-il en s'étranglant. Suis-je vraiment devenu fou ?

- On devient irrémédiablement fou quand il s'agit d'une situation comme celle-là, commenta-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne, et cela aussi, il pouvait le sentir.

- Je n'arrive pas à décider si c'est pire... je veux dire, être capable de sentir ton touché, murmura-t-il, en se rasseyant tranquillement sur le sol, les jambes écartées.

Elle s'installa entre ses jambes, appuya son dos contre son torse, nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou et il posa son menton contre le haut de sa tête comme il le faisait habituellement. Il savait que ce n'était pas réel – il le savait vraiment - mais il était trop absorbé par sa présence pour rester logique. Rien que le fait de la tenir dans ses bras le rendait tout simplement heureux.

- Je suis fatigué, souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux. Reste ici pendant que je dors. J'aimerais que tu sois présente lors de mon réveil.

Elle ne répondit pas alors il ferma les yeux, s'efforçant à s'endormir le plus rapidement possible de peur qu'elle se dissolve dans ses bras.

.

* * *

.

_Drago ?_

Encore endormie, il gémit en clignant des yeux et la première chose qu'il regarda fut ses bras. Elles étaient vides et Granger avait disparu. La déception se lisait dans ses yeux et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste, il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.

- Drago, où es-tu?

C'était sa mère, mais il ignora ses appels et balaya la chambre du regard.

- Granger, où es-tu?, demanda-t-il dans le vide. Granger?

- Drago, tu es là-haut?

Plus tard, il réalisera sans doute à quel point c'est ridicule, mais il blâma instinctivement sa mère d'avoir fait chasser Granger. Après tout, Granger avait continué de lui parler même quand Blaise lui avait rendu visite, alors pourquoi avait-elle disparu? La relation entre Hermione et sa mère avait toujours été tendue, et dans son esprit déformé et troublé, il en conclut que la raison pour laquelle il s'était réveillé seul était entièrement de la faute de sa mère. En entendant des bruits de pas venant des escaliers, une vague de colère fit gonfler son torse et il sauta sur ses pieds au moment où sa mère apparut au pas de la porte.

- Oh, tu es là, fit-elle d'un ton inquiet, puis elle l'examina. Drago, tu as une mine épouvantable.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici?, cracha-t-il. Blaise ne vous a pas communiqué le fait que je voulais qu'on me foute la paix ?

Narcissa cligna des yeux, évidemment choqué par sa réaction.

- Bien sûr qu'il est venu me parler, mais je voulais voir par moi-même que tu allais bien.

- Sortez de ma maison. Tout de suite.

- Drago, je veux juste t'aider à...

- Je parie que vous jubilez, hein?, rugit-il d'une voix sèche. C'est ce que vous vouliez, non? Que Granger disparaisse.

- Drago, je n'aurais jamais souhaité qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal!, haleta-t-elle, les traits horrifiés et blessés. Écoute, je comprends que tu sois bouleversé mais...

- Bouleversé? _Bouleversé_?

- D'accord, calme-toi, peut-être que ce n'était qu'un euphémisme mais tu...

- Je veux que vous sortiez de ma maison, répéta-il, en séparant chaque syllabe. Partez ! Maintenant ! Sinon je...

- Drago, je suis inquiet pour toi! Tu es mon fils!, plaida-t-elle. Ce salon est un véritable capharnaüm, tu sembles malade et tu n'as parlé à personne depuis que...

- Je ne veux parler à personne, putain!

- Et ta main saigne, finit-elle, d'une voix douce, en regardant le miroir brisé de la salle de bain. Drago, tu as besoin de moi pour t'aider à...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, bordel !, Hurla-t-il. Je ne veux pas de votre aide! Je ne veux pas de votre inquiétude ! Je ne veux RIEN de votre part! Vous avez compris ? C'est ma punition pour ce que vous et mon salaud de père m'aviez inculqué!

- Drago, cela suffit !

- Non! C'est mon karma intérieur qui prend possession de moi pour détruire ce que j'étais il y a quelques années ! Et ce que vous et mon branleur de père m'aviez fait pour être devenu un sale gosse! Vous m'avez transformé en un petit merdeux qui ne pouvait que haïr mais j'ai ensuite pu trouver la paix ! J'ai rencontré Granger et nous allons avoir un bébé, mais maintenant ils ont tous les deux disparu et vous pensez que ce n'est pas une punition pour la personne que j'étais? »

Sa voix s'était brisée au milieu de son discours, quand il eut fini, il émit un bruit de voix cassé ressemblant plus à un gémissement de chien. Une petite partie de son cœur meurtri se serra quand il vit que sa mère pleurait et qu'elle le regardait avec un regard blessé ce qui força Drago à river ses yeux vers le sol, mais son entêtement poussa de côté ses sentiments de regret qu'il aurait pu ressentir.

- Ce n'est pas juste, Drago, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Nous n'avions peut-être pas été des parents parfaits, mais nous t'aimions.

- Cela ne change en rien ce que nous étions, railla-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas un coup tordu contre toi, c'était juste ... un horrible incident.

- Oh, vraiment?, cracha-t-il. Dites-moi, mère, comment dois-je faire face au fait que je vais presque devenir parent! Avez-vous une idée de ce que ça me fait ? De savoir ce que j'aurais pu avoir un fils ou une fille? Et Granger ... elle était tout pour moi! Vous saisissez? Elle était la seule chose qui comptait à mes yeux.

- Drago, je le sais, dit Narcissa d'une voix calme. Et je comprends que...

- Mais merde, comment pouvez-vous comprendre?, défia-t-il, en frottant son visage et ses joues humides. Comment pouvez-vous comprendre ce que je ressens ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir...à nouveau seize ans et d'être seul.

- Tu n'es pas seul. Si tu nous laisses t'aider,...

- Rien de ce que vous tous direz ne m'aidera !

- Imagine qu'elle ne soit pas...partie, tenta-t-elle. Il y a toujours de l'espoir à ce qu'elle...

- Sortez. De. Ma. Maison, ordonna-t-il froidement. Je suis sérieux, mère. Et ne vous avisez pas de mentionner un quelconque espoir devant moi quand on sait que vous et Lucius n'aviez aucun espoir pour moi il y a quelques années.

- Drago, laisse-moi au moins t'aider à nettoyer, ou te préparer à manger...

- Mère, si vous ne partez pas, je vous expulserais par moi-même.

La menace n'était pas vaine et ils le savaient tous les deux. La mine déconfite, Narcissa se retourna lentement et sortit silencieusement de la pièce tandis que Drago lui jetait un regard dur jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. En attendant la porte se refermait derrière elle, il s'effondra sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Tu n'aurais pas du parler à ta mère de cette façon.

Il tressaillit à la voix d'Hermione, mais ne leva pas la tête.

- Tout ce que je lui ai dit était vrai.

- Tu l'as dit sous l'influence de la colère. Tu ne peux pas continuer à repousser les gens qui te veulent du bien, Drago. Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Mais imaginer ma fiancée disparue l'est peut-être ?, hurla-t-il en retour. Oui bien sûr, c'est tout à fait normal.

Il se leva et passa devant d'elle, essayant de ne pas remarquer qu'elle portait maintenant un de ses t-shirt et un boxer à lui. D'un air absent, il se demanda si ses vêtements étaient toujours imprégnés de son odeur. Il amorça le geste d'aller dans le salon et de jeter quelques sorts qui empêcheraient toutes personnes voulant entrer dans sa maison, mais il s'arrêta devant la chambre d'amis, maintenant presque transformés en une chambre pour enfant, la chambre où le bébé aurait dormi. Les jambes flageolante, il poussa la porte, entra dans la pièce encombré et son regard s'arrêta sur le landau qui trônait au milieu de la chambre.

- Je crois que ce sera un garçon.

Cette fois-ci, sa voix le fit sursauter et quand il se retourna, son fantôme était à présent enceinte et elle caressait tendrement son ventre gonflé avec un sourire pensif sur son visage. Soudain, il se sentit mal. Sa respiration se fit saccadés et l'air lui manquait, sa tête lui tournait et il sentit la chambre tanguer jusqu'à ce qu'un vertige le prit, provoquant un haut-le-cœur. Évitant soigneusement de regarder Hermione, il courut hors de la pièce, se cognant parfois au mur, et entra à toute allure dans leur chambre.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me tire d'ici, déclara-t-il en fouillant dans la commode à côté de leur lit. Quand il la regarda du coin de l'œil, son ventre était plat et elle était vêtue d'un simple t-shirt et d'un jean. Il secoua la tête et trifouilla à nouveau dans le tiroir.

- Je dois sortir d'ici. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

- Partir ailleurs ne veut pas dire que je ne te suivrais plus.

- Peut-être que si. Et puis, au moins je n'aurais plus de visite.

- Drago...

- Je ne peux pas rester ici!, cria-t-il. Partout où je regarde, tu y es constamment! Je ne veux plus d'hallucination, je ne veux plus de photos, de notre lit ou de cette satané chambre de bébé ! Je n'en peux plus! J'ai l'impression de suffoquer à l'évocation de ton absence, et ça me tue!

Elle se mordit la lèvre et vint se placer à côté de lui.

- Où comptes-tu aller?

- Quelque part où personne ne me trouvera.

- Et comment vont-ils t'informer s'ils ont des nouvelles?, demanda-t-elle. Imagine que je rentre et...

- Tu ne reviendras pas, je le sais !

Trouvant finalement sa baguette, il déglutit en s'apprêtant à transplaner. Il résista à jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers elle mais il pouvait jurer qu'il sentait son souffle dans son oreille. Poussant un long soupir, il ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans une chambre qui n'avait ni l'odeur de Granger, ni leur lit avec ses draps éparpillés partout, mais son fantôme l'avait suivi. Il savait qu'elle était derrière lui même avant qu'elle prenne la parole.

- J'avais le sentiment que tu viendrais ici.

Levant sa baguette pour éclairer la pièce, il ignora sa remarque et marcha jusqu'au lit qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Pendant les dures années après la guerre, il avait passé la majorité de son temps ici, évitant Londres et les regards désapprobateurs qui le traquaient partout où il allait. Ce petit chalet en dehors de Hastings n'avait pas été son premier choix pour un abri, mais l'endroit était assez isolé et le bruit des vagues l'apaisaient lors de ces nuits agitées. Il entendait à nouveau les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre le rivage. Il avait déjà amené Hermione ici, peu de temps après que la presse ait découvert leur relation et qu'ils aient été harcelés sans relâche par les journalistes, mais ils étaient retournés à Londres après une nuit tranquille et elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils devaient faire face à la presse pour en finir avec eux.

Et le revoilà encore.

A se cacher.

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et poussa un soupir. En une seconde, Hermione s'agenouilla devant lui, la tête penchée sur le côté, l'observant avec des yeux tristes.

- Tu devrais arrêter de porter le deuil, lui dit-elle en attrapant son visage en coupe. Il constata que sa peau était plus froide qu'avant. Tu devrais plutôt penser positivement et envisager la possibilité que je pourrais rentrer à la maison, et que tout ira pour le mieux.

Secouant la tête, il joignit ses mains pour éviter de la toucher.

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi juste où tu es.

- Drago, nous en avons déjà parlé. Je sais seulement ce que tu sais...

- Si tu me le dis, je viendrais te chercher, poursuivit-il. Je te trouverai, je te sauverai, et je te ramènerai à la maison.

- Drago...

- Et puis, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tu as juste besoin de me dire où tu es pour que je puisse venir te chercher.

- Drago, souffla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas. Tu sais que je ne peux pas.

Il serra les dents et fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Si tu ne peux pas me le dire, alors à quoi me sers-tu ?

-Je suis juste...

- Tu n'es rien !, lâcha-t-il en se levant. Tu n'es pas _elle_! J'ai besoin d'_elle_, pas de toi! Alors dis-moi où elle est !

- Je ne peux pas!, cria-t-elle en retour. « Je ne peux pas, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à part être ici avec toi.

- Casse-toi !, trancha sèchement Drago. Je veux que tu sortes de ma putain de tête ! Laisse-moi tranquille! Il couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains et ferma les yeux. Dégage ! Dégage! VA-T'EN !

Il sentit sa présence s'évaporer et ouvrit les yeux par la suite. Il avisa la chambre du regard et remarqua qu'elle était vide et très calme. Assis sur le lit, il étouffa un sanglot et attrapa une couverture rêche qu'il enroula autour de lui comme un cocon.

- Je ne le pensais pas, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé, Hermione. Reviens.

Il attendit impatiemment, mais rien n'apparut.

- Granger, reviens !

Rien.

Alors il appela son nom pendant des heures, suppliant son fantôme de revenir. Quand sa gorge le brûla à force de crier et que ses yeux devinrent douloureux à force de pleurer, il retomba sur le lit et martela l'oreiller de ses poings jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop fatigué pour rester éveillé.

.

* * *

.

_Drago._

Il gémit, encore à moitié endormi, et se concentra sur le murmure de la mer.

_Drago, réveille-toi._

Il papillonna des yeux et quand ils s'ouvrirent complètement, il la vit. Elle était là, assise sur le lit à côté de lui, et elle portait les vêtements qu'elle avait mis le jour où elle devait partir à l'étranger. Tendant la main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, il remarqua que sa peau était plus chaude que la fois dernière et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait était beaucoup plus fort à ses narines. Il se redressa et elle tomba rapidement dans ses bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos. Il se demanda si cela aller laisser des traces, mais il décréta que c'était complètement ridicule parce que ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Il caressa son dos de haut en bas avec une de ses mains et enfouit son nez dans ses boucles souples.

- Tu es revenue.

Elle hocha la tête et se recula, le sourire aux lèvres malgré quelques larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

- Oui, je suis enfin rentrée. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus hier, chuchota-t-il. Je...

- Hier ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Quand je t'ai dit de partir. Je ne le pensais pas.

Des traits de confusion se dessinèrent sur son visage, mais ils furent vite remplacé par de la tristesse et de la compréhension. Alors elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra contre elle.

- Drago, c'est moi.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment toi, dit-il. Mais je voulais juste entendre ta voix...

- Non, Drago, regarde, c'est moi, dit-elle. C'est moi, je te le promet.

- Non, tu es partie et...

- Non, regarde-moi Je te jure que c'est moi. Ils nous ont trouvé, Neville et moi, la nuit dernière et nous sommes revenus ce matin. Nous avons parcouru la moitié de Londres pour te rechercher et te dire que nous étions de retour. Je savais que tu te serais réfugié ici alors j'ai...

- Non ! S'il te plaît !, fit-il en essayant de s'éloigna d'elle. S'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez cruel de...

- Drago, je te le jure, insista-t-elle, la voix légèrement brisée alors qu'elle parlait. C'est. Moi.

Il secoua la tête et essaya à nouveau de se retirer d'elle, mais ses doigts effleurèrent son ventre gonflé et il hésita, se demandant si peut-être... Doucement, il déplaça sa main vers sa poitrine, en appuyant timidement sa main à plat contre celui-ci, ignorant ses propres battements de cœur qui s'accéléraient.

Il retint sa respiration et quelques minutes après, il sentit les vibrations régulières de son cœur contre sa paume.

Il se jeta précipitamment dans ses bras, écrasant le plus possible son corps contre le sien, et déposa un baiser sur sa gorge. Pour le rassurer, elle l'embrassa sur la tempe, peignant ses cheveux blonds avec ses ongles et lui chuchota des mots apaisants à l'oreille. Quand il se calma, il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et posa sa main sur son ventre arrondi.

- Tout va bien, murmura Hermione d'une voix douce. Nous sommes à la maison

**THE END**

_A/N: Voilà voilà! Bon je sais que la fin vous laisse un peu pantois mais finalement, après réflexion, je trouve cette fin vraiment bien construite. Bref... je remercie l'auteur pour cette fantastique histoire qui a bien failli me faire fondre en larme (Quoi? Et oui je suis très sensible) et j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour vous (sinon j'aurais l'air d'une idiote si j'étais la seule à "pleurer"). Qu'ils soient positif ou négatif, j'attends vos avis._

_Bisous, MissLoufoque_


End file.
